


I Love You Deeply (Bury it Naturally)

by chentlemenfirst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Other, Winter, idk what else to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chentlemenfirst/pseuds/chentlemenfirst
Summary: Minseok, Baekhyun, and Jongdae just doing their thingaka cbx being super cute and domestic in one pretty long fic





	I Love You Deeply (Bury it Naturally)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Leaf:** #73 "Baekhyun, Jongdae and Minseok are the three little hybrid squirrels from the forest. Winter is coming, so they better prepare for it”
> 
> **Author's Note:** I loved writing this so so so much. I think this has to be one of my most enjoyable writings! I had so much fun writing this (and in such a short time) i’m super proud and happy with how this turned out tbh. 
> 
> also, um ok so, ngl i occasionally forgot they were hybrids smh 
> 
> But i feel like that’s alright!! What’s most important is cbx being cute and lovey-dovey with each other <3 so i’m very sorry prompter if this didn’t satisfy you, this with very much self-indulgent orz i’m also sorry for my lack vocabulary 
> 
> Thank you mods for being so awesome and understanding <3
> 
> And to everyone: Happy Holidays! And even if you don’t celebrate anything, congrats on finishing your finals or work! You did great! <33
> 
>  
> 
> bonus:  
> title from: EXO - 여기 있을게 (Smile On My Face)  
> (fitting right? bc you know, squirrels bury things… ha)

Contrary to common belief, squirrels do  _ not _ hibernate. But they  _ do _ hate the cold. Minseok, Baekhyun, and Jongdae live in a little cabin-like treehouse in the woods, just outside the city. Ever since they came together to build their tiny little  _ scurry _ , they’ve always found ways to survive even the harshest winters. This winter is no different.

 

Jongdae is always the first recognize the changing of seasons, being the most sensitive to shifting winds and lower temperatures. Even if he doesn’t notice, Minseok and Baekhyun always do. How could they not? Around this time of year, Jongdae begins collecting and moving all the blankets and pillows from around the house and into their bedroom. Even though the urge to burrow and build nests have mostly been suppressed in all of them. 

  
  


“Jongdae?” Baekhyun calls from the bedroom, “Have you seen my sweater?”

 

“Which one?” he hears Jongdae reply from somewhere in the house.

 

“The white one with ‘ Privé’  on it!” Baekhyun yells back, digging through one of their many drawers. Why did they collectively own so many sweaters? 

 

He hears light feet come padding down the hall, and his sweet boyfriend Jongdae’s head pops in with ears flickering. “The white hoodie with ‘prive’ on it?”

 

Baekhyun whips around towards the other, “It’s not ‘prive’, it’s  _ ‘ _ pre _ -vey’ _ .” Baekhyun corrects as-a-matter-of-factly. Jongdae gives him a deadpan stare, rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. Baekhyun squints at the movement, “Is that my hoodie?”

 

Jongdae looks down at the mentioned article of clothing, “Oh, there it is,” he announces casually, running his hand down his front, “Soft,” he mumbles to himself, fluffy tail wrapping around his knee.

 

Baekhyun stops in his tracks because,  _ goddamn _ Jongdae is  _ cute _ . Baekhyun can’t help but coo and whine; melt into the floor because of Jongdae. He loves autumn and winter just for this reason, seeing Jongdae warm and cuddly. It,  _ ugh _ , just hurts his heart.

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

He loves Jongdae  _ so _ much.

 

“Minseok, I think our boyfriend is broken,” he hears Jongdae call out.

 

Oh, and his  _ other _ lovely, strong, handsome boyfriend. He loves him very much too.

 

“Just leave him, Dae. He’ll probably be okay in hopefully a few minutes.” 

  
  


_ God _ , Baekhyun is such an idiot for his boyfriends.

  
  
  


The three have been together in their little dray for a few years now, so by this point, they’re mostly used to each other’s habits and ticks. 

 

They all know that Jongdae comes from the dry and warmer parts of the country, so when the weather gets cooler they’re used to seeing him burrow into big comfy sweaters and cuddling up to them for warmth. While Baekhyun and Minseok have always lived in the northern parts of the country, they’re used to the cold and being surrounded by towering trees. So when they met Jongdae, they were just about ready to drop everything for him, only to be surprised when Jongdae had surprised them with a cozy little treehouse just for them, on the outskirts of the city (granted to this day, they’re still kind of upset he pulled that on them).

 

It took a while for Jongdae to get adjusted, but with Minseok and Baekhyun’s help he settled in quickly and well. They’re quite proud of that. Proud of  _ him _ .

  
  


And true to Minseok’s words, Baekhyun is off the floor, but he’s still as sappy and gross as he was just half an hour ago. 

 

“Minseok, help,” Jongdae whines, walking to the kitchen. Minseok looks up from his papers and sees Baekhyun attached to the youngest. 

 

“What are you doing?” Minseok asks, taking a break from his work. Baekhyun is draped over Jongdae, his feet and tail dragging on the floor behind them. “Weren’t you supposed to be doing something, Baekhyun?” Minseok points out. 

 

Baekhyun let’s go of Jongdae, “No? Was I?” he looks at Jongdae, who shrugs and goes back to collecting the living room pillows. “Oh! The ornaments!” he exclaims, rushing out of the room.

 

Living in a forest away from the bustling city doesn’t give you much to do, especially when you’re secluded and hidden away because of your instincts. Luckily their good friends Chanyeol and Kyungsoo own a small, but successful business selling little trinkets due to Chanyeol’s own hoarding instincts. 

 

So while living out in the forest away from the city, the three have a little woodshop business they share with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Jongdae and Baekhyun do most of the woodwork, while Minseok uses his fancy business degree to take care of the tricky business stuff the other two don’t really get. 

 

They have a little shop just below their home, but it’s very rare that someone visits. Really the only person they see is their wolf hybrid friend named Sehun, who is conveniently their deliveryman as well.

 

“Sehun should be here by six tonight to pick up some orders,” Minseok informs Jongdae. The other nods, and moves to follow Baekhyun, but not before scurrying back and giving Minseok a quick hug and kiss.

 

“My lovely, strong, handsome boyfriend,” Jongdae mutters in his ear, giving Minseok one last kiss before leaving. Oddly, Minseok feels a strange bout of deja vu.

  
  
  


As an early riser, Minseok isn’t a stranger to the quiet, or nature slowly waking up with the sun. He is most definitely not a stranger to the screams of his boyfriends, just not this early in the morning.

 

“MINSEOK!” He’s  _ trying  _ to enjoy his coffee and the sunrise when he hears  _ both _ Baekhyun and Jongdae yell. It’s only about eight in the morning, and he doesn’t understand how these two can be  _ so _ energetic this early in the morning. They aren’t even morning people.

 

Minseok sighs, “Yes, dears?” he calls back. Not hearing a reply, he takes one last sip from his mug and heaves himself out of his chair with another exasperated sigh. “Darlings?” he asks when he reaches the bedroom.

 

The blankets and pillows are all over the bed and even more are scattered on the floor. He gapes at the mess. “Um...”

 

Jongdae’s head pops up from the mess and he isn’t wearing pants he notices, “Minseok, love!” he beckons with a smile. When he cautiously moves closer to the bed he sees squirming and hears muffled yelling. 

 

“Uh,” Minseok looks down at the two, “What are you doing?”

“Hm?” Jongdae looks at him with innocent eyes, sitting on Baekhyun and most likely suffocating him with a pillow.

 

“Should I come back later?” Minseok deadpans with a raised brow.

 

Jongdae nods fervently, “Yes, we’re fine, love.” Jongdae says sweetly. Baekhyun lets out a muffled scream, a hand shooting out towards Minseok. Jongdae’s tail flicks out irritably behind him. 

 

Minseok gulps, slightly nervous, “I’ll leave you two to it then,” he says finally, and spin on his heel out of the room, ignoring the sounds of Baekhyun’s screaming behind him. He doesn’t really know what’s going on, but he’s going to finish his coffee and maybe read the paper before he figures out. Baekhyun screams his name in the background. He thinks he catches the tail-end of a moan but ignores it, as, this is a normal happening. 

  
  


A couple hours later, the two comes out looking bright and awake. Minseok didn’t need to be in the room to know what they did this morning. He scoffs at Baekhyun’s limp tail when he walks into the kitchen. 

 

“I think I almost died,” Baekhyun crashes onto the table.

 

“You two look like you had fun,” Minseok kicks at Baekhyun’s ankle when he collapses across from him at the dining table. “Did you at least go easy on him?” He turns his attention to Jongdae when he slips into his lap. 

 

“Mhm,” Jongdae snuggles into his oldest boyfriend, ears tickling his chin and his tail coming up to cover his lap. “I went easy on him alright, he wouldn’t stop begging me to go fa-”

 

“ _ Alright _ there, you pest,” Minseok pushes him off his lap, slapping him playfully on the ass “Go fix him, you beast.”

 

“Be careful what you wish for Seok,” Jongdae sings, tail ticking his nose. He slaps it away. 

 

“You’re an animal, Jongdae.”

 

“Aren’t we all Minseok?” Jongdae croons, dragging Baekhyun away to who-knows-where. 

  
  


Minseok goes back to his paper.

 

“Wait ‘til I show  _ you  _ animal, Kim Jongdae,” he mutters into the air, flipping the page with a snap.

  
  
  
  


“Minseok, save me from this misery,” Baekhyun wails, throwing himself onto the floor at said man’s feet. “Woe is me,” he continues dramatically.

 

Minseok rolls his eyes. “What is it now Baekhyun?” he asks, not taking his eyes off of his laptop. 

 

“I’m so  _ bored _ .” He whines, rolling around on the soft carpet. 

 

“Why don’t you go work on something in the shop?” Minseok suggests, poking Baekhyun with his foot. “You know, because it’s your  _ job _ ?”

 

Baekhyun rolls onto his back to look up at the other. “The shop is cold…” 

 

Normally Minseok would disagree, but it really has been getting cold fast, and he had only realized it when Jongdae had moved from calmly collecting the pillows and covers, to aggressively scrambling around the house in an attempt to collect  _ every _ single pillow and blanket in the house and throwing it in their shared bedroom within the span of a  _ week _ .

 

“Okay fine, come on up,” he pats the couch next to him and Baekhyun jumps up with a  _ yay! _ and cuddles up against the oldest. 

 

“Whatcha doin’?” Baekhyun says quietly. These rare moments when Baekhyun isn’t loud and energetic is something Minseok cherishes. Not that he doesn’t love Baekhyun’s boisterous and spirited personality, he really does, but sometimes he’s just a lot of...  _ Baekhyun _ sometimes. But he wouldn’t have him any other way, really, but every now and then, this is okay.

 

“Just the usual, some boring business stuff,” Minseok replies, he reaches over to caress Baekhyun ears. Baekhyun shivers and melts against his side with a purr. 

 

“I think we should probably go clean the room,” Baekhyun proposes something actually reasonable. As much as Minseok loves cleaning, and is a neat freak he’s been avoiding cleaning the room for two reasons. One, it’s a  _ fucking _ mess. Two, he doesn’t really want to face Jongdae’s wrath and mess up his work. He knows winter is just a couple of months, but to him, those are the longest months of the year.

 

“Okay,” he agrees, hauling Baekhyun up to his feet. They make their way to the bedroom and stand at the doorway looking at the chaos in front of them. “Wow, it’s a lot crazier in the daylight,” Minseok whistles. Baekhyun nods in agreement.

 

“Now to actually clean up without Jongdae noticing too much,” Baekhyun says.  They look intimidated at the sight. “Well, it was nice knowin’ ya, hyung.” Baekhyun salutes. Minseok rolls his eyes and rolls up his sleeve.

 

“I’ll see you on the other side, Byun.”

  
  
  


“WHAT THE  _ HELL  _ HAPPENED TO OUR BEDROOM?!” Minseok and Baekhyun wince at the volume and prepare themselves for the inevitable cold shoulder.

 

Luckily for them, they know how to make him forget all about it.

  
  
  
  


When Winter finally overtook Autumn and the forest is covered in a thick blanket of snow. Despite the weather changes, Winter is actually their busiest time of year, with people buying ornaments and ordering custom pieces of art for the holidays. 

 

These days the three are swamped with work, and the weather making them more lethargic, more tired and slow. But all the orders give them a reason to get up and do something. So despite the cold winter, the three are busier than ever.

 

“Minseok, has Sehun come to pick up shipment yet?” Jongdae walks into the workshop while Baekhyun and the mentioned man are busy sawing at huge chunks of wood. Pine. The smell fills the entire room with a woody and pine scent, making him feel festive and warm. 

 

Minseok pulls his goggles away from his eyes, pausing the saw table when he hears Jongdae, “Not yet,” he says, Baekhyun’s ears flick when he hears the conversation, but keeps quiet as he concentrates on carving a cheery reindeer out of oak at his bench. “He called earlier saying he’d be late because of the snowstorm, but I told him to bring it whenever the storm passes,” Minseok finishes.

 

Jongdae hums, writing something on a clipboard he brought in with him. He mumbles to himself, while Minseok watched him with a fond look.

 

“Okay!” Jongdae exclaims enthusiastically, “So, unfortunately, it’s going to put us behind schedule a bit,” he says, tapping his board and writing some more things down. “ _ But _ , the good news is we’re  _ ahead _ of schedule in the shop. So whatever we have left over can be saved for next year or give away to charity in the city-- what is it?” Jongdae tilts his head when he notices Minseok looking at him all...  _ sappy _ , his tail flicking curiously behind him.

 

“Nothing, you just look cute when you talk business,” Minseok coos. Jongdae flushes red. 

 

“Shut up, you greasy--”

 

“I one hundred and _ two _ percent, wholeheartedly agree,” Baekhyun calls out, not even looking back at the two. Jongdae flushes a deeper shade of scarlet.

 

“Sh-shut up! You guys are so-- ugh!” Jongdae splutters, fanning his face with the clipboard before his demeanor changes into something playful, “You both flatter me,” he swoons, moving to kiss Minseok’s cheek and then Baekhyun’s with a loud  _ smack _ . “Dinner will be ready in half an hour. I expect both your attendances,” Jongdae declares with a garbage “fancy” accent, before sweeping his way out the room with a flourish and exaggerated bow. Baekhyun and Minseok throw pieces of scrap wood at him as he scoots out the workshop with his laugh echoing off the walls. 

 

Minseok is very lucky he’s been conditioned to turn off the machine whenever he gets distracted. And boy, is Jongdae distracting.

  
  
  


When the snowstorm finally subsides later that night, it leaves a thick layer of snow in its wake. Just as Jongdae finished preparing dinner, the sound of their doorbell rings throughout the house, all of their heads pop out from different rooms. 

 

“Is that Sehun?” Baekhyun asks, joining Jongdae and Minseok in the kitchen, their ears flicker curiously, listening for some kind of sound. 

 

“I think so,” Jongdae places down a big steaming pot of soup, filling the house with wonderful and yummy smells.

 

“I’ll get it,” Minseok says, going towards the front door. And sure enough, a very tall man wrapped in a thick scarf blocks the peephole as he stands very close to the door. “Sehun I’m opening the door,” Minseok laughs when he sees Sehun standing so close to the door, his face is  _ right there _ when Minseok pulls the door open and yank the tall boy into the house and into a strong hug. Once a curious wolf, always a curious wolf.

 

“Hi, hyung,” Sehun wheezes out, “You’ve been working out,” he coughs when they pull away. Another laugh joins them.

 

“Joonmyun!” Minseok exclaims and pulls the other into a tight hug. Joonmyun laughs again, embracing the other into an equally loving hug. “Your fur never fails to surprise me every winter. Please stay for dinner.”

 

“What’s taking so long? Baekhyun is drooling all over the table!” Jongdae shouts from inside. Baekhyun’s  _ hey! _ follows.

 

“Hey! what about  _ me _ ?” Sehun pouts. Minseok rolls his eyes.

 

“Please stay for dinner the  _ both _ of you,” Minseok corrects, and Sehun’s pout instantly melts into a pleased smile. Minseok scoffs and gives them a grandiose bow, gesturing them dramatically into the house. 

 

When they make their way into the kitchen, Baekhyun is sneaking a piece of meat into his mouth as Jongdae turns and notices Joonmyun and Sehun walk in. 

 

“Joonmyun!” Jongdae jumps up to hug the hare, Sehun frowns behind him, pouting. “Sehun!” Baekhyun does the same, food in his mouth. “You guys made it!” Jongdae gives Baekhyun a dirty look when he sees the food in his mouth. Baekhyun grins sheepishly, cheeks showing the food he attempted to hide.

 

Joonmyun laughs, picking a seat next to Sehun, “As soon as the snow stopped Sehun immediately bundled up and tried to leave without me,” he nudges Sehun, who pouts into his soup in return, his ears are turned down, but his tail swishes behind him playfully.

 

They all laugh as the night goes on.

  
  
  


“Thank you guys for having us over,” Joonmyun thanks Minseok while putting on his coat. Sehun and Jongdae are chatting over to the side. 

 

Jongdae, being the mom he can sometimes be, is currently wrapping Sehun up to his eyes with a thick scarf, causing his voice to come out muffled. Baekhyun laughs at him from behind. Sehun’s tail swishes at the attention, his ears flickering about from where they’re sticking out from the top of his head. 

 

Jongdae is lightly scolding him as he zips up his coat, something about “Even though you’re a wolf, that doesn’t mean you can’t get sick. And if you get sick, Joonmyun hyung will have to stay home and take care of your ass, because we all know you can’t take care of yourself,” Baekhyun snorts so hard he falls over. Sehun frowns at him and whacks him in the face with his tail, and responds to Jongdae with a stifled ‘ _ yes hyung _ ’ anyway.

  
  


Minseok and Joonmyun laugh. “Well, we’ll get going. Thanks again for having us,” Joonmyun collects Sehun from Jongdae and makes their way to the front door. “We’ve got the shipments in the trunk already! Let us know when you need the next picked up!” Joonmyun calls out as he drags Sehun out, tail wagging and all, “See you later!” Sehun waves as he gets pulled away, his eyes pressed into crescents as he goes.

 

They all wave before shutting the door and making sure their friends leave safely. 

 

“That was fun,” Baekhyun says, draping himself over Minseok’s back, “We should invite our friends more often, hm?” Minseok hefts him over his shoulder with a grunt.

 

“We could if you actually helped with the preparations, and  _ not _ eat all the food before the guests arrive.” Baekhyun huffs from where he’s being dangled.

 

“I do!” he proclaims into Minseok’s ear. The oldest rolls his eyes, as they make their way to the bedroom. Baekhyun bats at Minseok’s tail whenever it moves into his face, tickling his nose. 

 

“Yeah, yo help by  _ eating. _ ” Jongdae scoffs. Baekhyun’s head snaps up and he responds with a snip.

 

“Well  _ someone _ has to taste test the food,” he says, as a matter of fact, even holding a delicate finger up. When they make it to the bedroom Minseok throws him on the bed and Jongdae immediately rushes him, sitting on him as the other struggles to buck him off. Minseok just laughs and goes to get ready for bed in the attached bathroom.

 

“ _ I _ had to make a  _ whole _ ‘nother batch of potatoes because of you!”

 

Minseok laughs once more as he listens to their muffled wrestling from behind the bathroom door. 

  
  


When he comes out fresh and clean, he finds Baekhyun and Jongdae asleep and curled up together under thick bed sheets. He takes a picture and promptly saves it as his wallpaper.

  
  
  
  


With Christmas just around the corner, things are a lot more stressful and a lot less stressful at the same time. More stressful in the sense that they suddenly have an influx of last-minute gift orders they need to fill all of a sudden, less stressful in the sense that they also have  _ fewer _ orders to fill because of the upcoming holiday. There really is no in between.

 

Today is a slow, lazy day. Minseok and Baekhyn come back from the shop to find Jongdae sprawled out in front of the fireplace, seemingly taking a nap.

 

Baekhyun and Minseok coo at Jongdae when they see his tail flicker in his sleep. 

 

“Should we wake him up?” Baekhyun asks, his own tail flicking out behind him. Minseok pats his shoulder.

 

“No, let him rest for a bit, he’s been taking orders and working the shop all day.” He replies, making his way towards the kitchen, “I’ll get started on lunch, help me in a bit?” Baekhyun nods, giving Minseok a kiss to his cheek as he leaves. Baekhyun smiles down at Jongdae.

 

An hour later when Minseok is just about done with lunch, he finds Baekhyun curled around Jongdae, both fast asleep, quietly snoring away as the sunlight from the afternoon bathes them in a warm golden glow. Minseok sighs fondly at the sight before grabbing the blanket they keep on the couch and goes to join his boyfriends on the soft rug in front of the crackling fireplace. Because he can. He settles down with the two and pulls the blanket over their sleepy bodies. Jongdae and Baekhyun sigh, moving closer to the additional warmth. 

 

Okay, lunch can wait, nap time with his boyfriends is more important.

  
  
  
  


Like all relationships, every up has its occasional down. Couples don’t always get along, being in a relationship with  _ three _ people makes it even harder at times. Especially when each person has such different personalities. 

 

Minseok is quiet and critical, always knowing and figuring out things efficiently and effectively. He’s a great listener and knows how to give the best advice.

 

Baekhyun is loud, always making the mood and cheering people up. If you’re not smiling, Baekhyun is going to try his damnedest to make you smile and laugh, all while looking for attention at the same time. A win-win situation

 

Jongdae is the most warm-hearted and caring, something everyone has said is his weakness. He doesn’t care about who you are or where you came from, his only real concern is if you’ve eaten or not.

  
  


Minseok is the mediator, always there to make sure the situation keeps on the down low. Jongdae is the mellow one, balancing everyone out and keeping them calm. Baekhyun is the mood maker, always the one to read the situation and the people the best.

 

The downsides to their personalities are that Minseok often gets caught up in his work, sometimes to the point where he overthinks and doubts himself into overworking. Jongdae will always put others first, to the point where he forgets to take care of himself. Like Jongdae, Baekhyun will put others before himself, often masking and hiding his own emotions and feelings so he can focus on the person.

  
  


Despite their different personalities, they usually get along really well, but there are just some times where they just clash and argue. 

  
  


It’s a couple days before Christmas, and Baekhyun and Jongdae have been bickering about  _ something _ for the past few days, even Minseok is confused about they’ve been squabbling about. Really he thinks it’s the stress Jongdae is under, the pressure of planning a get together with their friends. But Baekhyun really isn’t helping out, literally and figuratively. 

 

“Baekhyun,  _ please  _ do something and help out with cleaning the house,” Jongdae stresses. He’s got a huge pile of blankets in his arms. Minseok also has quite a pile in his arms. Minseok also realizes that the fact that Jongdae has to clean his “nest” probably stresses him out even more.

 

“We wouldn’t have so much to clean up if you didn’t spend so much time hoarding all these blankets,” Baekhyun mumbles under his breath. Minseok stops and gives him a look, a  _ look _ that says  _ Baekhyun, what the fuck?  _

 

Jongdae stops and turns in his place.

 

“What did you just say?” he asks quietly, as if he didn’t hear right.

 

“You heard me,” Baekhyun replies, dropping the small jumble of blankets he had in his arms, and crosses them instead.

 

“Baekhyun,” Minseok hisses.

 

Jongdae’s ears pull back flat against his head, “Did you really just say that, Byun Baekhyun?” Jongdae is angry now, his tail lashes out behind him, quivering as he tries to hold in his temper.

 

“Damn right,  _ Kim Jongdae _ . I’m tired of watching you run yourself ragged, because of this stupid party you’re planning.”

 

“ _ Baekhyun. _ ” Minseok hisses again, brows furrowing together.

 

Jongdae glares at him sharply, “I wouldn’t be ‘ _ running myself ragged’ _ if I actually had some help around here!” he turns back around and stomps out of the room. They hear the laundry room door slam shut from across the house.

 

“Baek…” Minseok sighs, his ears drooping, setting his pile back down onto the bed. “You know how he gets around this time of year, did you really have to egg him on like that?”

 

Baekhyun frowns, his ears following the motion, “Was I wrong though?” he flops onto the bed. Minseok gives him a small smile, throwing a few blankets onto his head.

 

“No, you’re not,” he admits, “But you didn’t have to go about it like that. You both do this every year, you know he can’t help it.” Minseok stands in front of him, hands at his hips. Baekhyun pouts.

 

“Yeah, I know,” his voice comes out muffled, then he picks his head up, “You know I hate when he does this to himself,  _ you _ hate it too!” he pouts harder.

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Minseok agrees, sitting down on the bed beside the younger, “That just wasn’t the way to go about it, you know that, Baekhyun.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” he sighs.

 

“You know how he feels around this time of year, he can’t help his burrowing instincts, or his need to be around people. He sacrificed a lot for us, you know.”

 

Baekhyun sighs louder, drawn out into the bed sheets.

 

“I know _ , I know, _ ” he whines, “I hate how kind and selfless he is sometimes, like-  _ ugh _ , can’t he be selfish and think about himself for once?” Baekhyun whines into the sheets. Minseok chuckles softly, stroking his hair.

 

“You know it’s hard for him, kindness is in his blood,” Minseok says, “He always struggles this time of year; you know, the ‘season of giving’?” he tugs gently on Baekhyun’s hair. “Don’t forget to apologize to him later, hm?”

 

“Yeah…” the younger sighs.

 

“Give him some time to cool down, and do the same to you, okay?” Minseok

 

Baekhyun hums into the blanket, rubbing his face into the fabric. It smells like Jongdae.

  
  


Unfortunately, he doesn’t get to apologize to Jongdae because the other had taken it upon himself to actively ignore Baekhyun. All Day. 

 

That’s fine, Baekhyun understands, he really does. He was out of line. And he’s  _ sorry _ . But he hates seeing Jongdae ignore him on purpose, but he isn’t going to beat around the bush, it’s pretty cute seeing Jongdae all huffy and mad. 

 

Baekhyun can’t _help_ _it_ , he’s been conditioned to think everything and anything his boyfriends do is cute. 

 

Anytime Baekhyun  _ tried  _ to get close to the younger, he immediately turned his head away with a  _ hmph _ and attached himself onto Minseok, who at this point was really just humoring them. 

 

Minseok always says not to go to bed angry (or else he’ll lock them both out of the bedroom until they figure their shit out), but Jongdae is making that a little hard today. 

 

So Baekhyun does what he’s best at, being annoying.

 

He follows Jongdae around for the rest of the evening. The younger has not even  _ looked _ at him since the little tiff that morning, but after following him around for the past two hours he knows Jongdae’s getting increasingly more frustrated with Baekhyun’s behavior. But Jongdae’s stubborn and doesn’t give in easily.

 

It’s something that’s rubbed off on Baekhyun.

 

He’s also even more driven and determined than the youngest squirrel boy.

  
  


After dinner when Jongdae’s just finishing up drying the dishes (Minseok usually does the dishes because he thinks they’re incompetent, and Jongdae only does them when he’s upset), Baekhyun sneaks up behind him with the thickest and fluffiest blanket they own and quickly wraps Jongdae into a burrito. 

 

Jongdae let’s out a startled yell and struggles to free himself from his bindings, but ultimately gives up and gives Baekhyun a dirty glare as the man drags him to the living room where a cozy nest of blankets is arranged in front of the fireplace. 

 

“Baekhyun, let me go.” Jongdae growls, he still isn’t moving, but that just indicates a ticking time bomb. Baekhyun’s running out of time, in probably about two minutes or so, Jongdae will probably kill him and in an hour Minseok will lock them both out of the bedroom, which will only make Jongdae even madder. 

 

“In a second,” Baekhyun rushes out, he uses all his strength to keep Jongdae in his burrito and lay him down into the blanket nest at the same time. If Jongdae were a cat like his lovely, lovely face sometimes suggests, his tail would his lashing back and forth, and uh, it actually is, so Baekhyun should speed things up. 

 

“I love you,” he blurts out. Not the order he intended to say things, but he’ll roll with it. Jongdae gives him a look before rolling his eyes.

 

“I know what you’re trying to do, Baekhyun.” 

 

“Good, then this’ll be quick and easy, so listen up,” 

 

“I-”

 

“No, shh. Shush. My turn to talk,” Baekhyun hushes him with a finger to his lips. Jongdae frowns at him. “I’m sorry.”

 

The younger shuts his mouth and turns his head away.

 

“...I know,” he admits quietly.

 

“I’m not done,” Baekhyun chides him with a fond look, “What I said was really out of line, and I know you can’t control your instincts and we have this argument  _ every  _ year, but I still went ahead and said something… sucky.”

 

Jongdae gives him a soft look, still swaddled in the blanket, “Baek…” 

 

“Hush, I’m still not done, and you haven’t said you forgive me--”

 

“But I already forgav--” 

 

“I’m  _ still  _ not done _ , _ ” he shushes the younger, “So I’m sorry, and that was stupid of me to blame you for  _ being you _ just because I didn’t want to do chores…” 

 

“Idiot,” Jongdae gives him the softest smug look, “I already forgave you, I knew you didn’t mean it but I was still hurt, you know?” then he frowns, “We really  _ do  _ do this every year,” he scolds the older, “Stop making me feel bad about myself.”

 

Baekhyun gives him a cheeky grin, snuggling up against Jongdae in the blankets, “Next time we fight about instincts, you can make fun of my extra skin and funny cartilage joints.” Baekhyun attests, draping himself over Jongdae and making himself comfortable. Jongdae laughs, getting sleepy with all the warmth surrounding him.

 

“Alright.”

  
  


An hour later, Minseok finds the two snoring away in front of the dying fire, and snorts at them fondly, “We have a bed, you idiots.”

 

Looks like he’s getting the bed all to himself tonight. Score.

 

(He takes another picture of them cuddled up together because he’s whipped like that.)

  
  
  


The three had spent the entire day cleaning and tidying up the house for their Christmas get together with their friends. By this point, the three are buzzing with energy and excitement to see their friends (or maybe they’ve got a little sugar high from Minseok’s baking).

 

One by one, their friends slowly trickle into their home. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are the first to arrive, then Joonmyun and Sehun, Yifan and Yixing and their kid Zitao, and lastly Luhan and his son Jongin. The three are happy to see their friends, and they immediately begin celebrating. 

 

Despite all the stress and mess that comes with working during the holidays, being surrounded by their good friends makes all worth it.

 

With all the people now in their home, the three are split up throughout the living room and kitchen. Minseok hangs out with their friends his age while Baekhyutn and Jongdae gravitate towards Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, and the younger kids.

  
  


“How have you been, hyung?” Yifan asks when Minseok makes his way over, “I see those two haven’t killed you yet.” Minseok laughs and rolls his eyes. Yifan says the same thing every year. “Or you haven’t killed them yet, or they haven’t killed each other…”

 

“Menaces, as usual, I’m barely surviving,” Minseok retorts with a snort, he hears Baekhyun laugh from across the house. “Save me.” Yixing laughs next to him. “How’s the kid?”

 

“He’s been good, Zitao has been taking swimming lessons recently. He’s the best in his class if I do say so myself.” Yixing says proudly, his ears standing up. Yifan laughs beside him, wrapping an arm around his husband.

 

Minseok grins at the two, he can hear the little boy screaming downstairs, probably getting chased by his favorite uncles and hyung, “How about you, Han?”

 

“Jongin? He’s been good too, he’s taken up babysitting recently and he really wants to try babysitting Zitao,” he gives Yifan and Yixing a pointed look, “Otherwise, everything’s been pretty good.”

 

Minseok hums, “What you guys, the parents?”

 

He watches as the parents all visibly melt at the question, and immediately launch into a tangent about their recent lives. When they finish they all turn to the oldest, “How ‘bout you hyung? How have you and the boys been?” Yixing asks. 

 

Luhan snickers into his hand, “Thinking about putting a ring onto their fingers anytime soon?” Minseok rolls his eyes, he should’ve seen this coming.

 

“Someday,” he says, the voice of finality coloring his voice. And with that, they all cry out in exasperation at the answer and move on to fun, lighthearted topics.

 

He’s escaped that conversation for today, but he knows it’ll make it’s way back eventually.

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, downstairs across the house, Chanyeol falls over panting.

 

“Again!” Zitao jumps on the tall male. Chanyeol lets out a painful grunt.

 

“Zitao please,” he wheezes, grabbing the kid and tickling him into the soft carpet. He screams and kicks out. Baekhyun goes in for the kill with a roar, causing the little boy to scream once more and run away. Jongdae laughs next to Sehun and Kyungsoo on the couch.

 

“Be careful!” He calls out as they round the back of the couch. Zitao runs into the kitchen with Chanyeol hot on his heels, Joonmyun yells at them and Zitao hides behind Jongin with a giggle.

 

Baekhyun collapses into the carpet at their feet. Kyungsoo nudges him with his foot. “Tuckered out already, old man?” he goads playfully. Baekhyun pants into the floor.

 

“Your feet smell, Kyung,” he bites back, grabbing at the younger’s ankle and pretending to go in for a bite. Kyungsoo grunts, vexed at the insult, he rubs his foot into Baekhyun’s face harder. Baekhyun squeals. “My mouth!! Was open!!”

 

“Ugh,” Kyungsoo pulls his foot away. Sehun chuckles into his shoulder at the sight. “When are you idiots gonna get married anyway?” He asks, so so bluntly.

Jongdae chokes on his drink and Baekhyun chomps down on his tongue, they both cry out.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and Sehun snickers, “So overdramatic,” he mutters.

 

“Well?” Sehun sings. Zitao screeches from the kitchen, Jongin and Chanyeol roar playfully, Joonmyun scolds them. 

 

The two targets look at each other, and then they turn away from each other and turn beet red.

 

“Well,”

 

“Uh,”

 

Joonmyun comes out from the kitchen with Zitao on his hip, “Stop being annoying and come help set the table,” he scolds the group. “Everyone it’s time for dinner!” Joonmyun calls up the stairs.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae are the last ones to join the table, they look at each other, smile and grab hands before walking to the group.

 

“ _ Someday _ ,” they think.

  
  
  
  


When dinner comes to an end and their friends slowly leave one by one, waving goodbye and calling out Merry Christmas with big gifts packed away in their arms as they leave, the three wave back happily seeing them off. 

 

Jongdae turns around as soon as the last car leaves, his eyes shine with something they’re all familiar with, “I love you both  _ so _ much.” Actually, the youngest’s cheeks look a little flushed in the light of the fireplace.

 

“Uh,”

 

“You guys are my  _ favorite _ people, I can’t believe you guys are mine,” Jongdae cries out, his eyes getting misty. Baekhyun looks at Minseok in alarm.

 

“Did we have alcohol?” Baekhyun asks, Minseok just shrugs and hoists Jongdae up when he notices him melting into the carpet. “I could’ve sworn the adults just had wine.”

 

“I think Sehun snuck in some of those booze filled chocolates. Though I’m pretty sure he was hiding those…” Jongdae whines in his arms, probably more than halfway into dreamland. 

 

Baekhyun gapes, “He  _ what _ ?! He brought alcohol and didn’t tell  _ me _ ?!” Minseok just gives him a look.

 

“ _ You, _ of all people should be thankful your lightweight ass was lucky Jongdae found them before  _ you _ did.” Baekhyun opens his mouth to retort, before closing it and nodding.

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right about that.” Minseok just scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

 

“Come on let’s get this doofus to bed.”

  
  
  
  


Christmas in the Kim-Byun household isn’t what you would think. It’s quiet cuddling in the comfy blankets in the morning as they wake up. It’s sharing cups of hot coffee together in front of the fireplace on the couch as they sleepily mumble their plans for the day. It’s Baekhyun begging them to go and play in the snow with him and make a “snowpal”. 

 

It’s always been a quiet affair, despite their loud personalities, there are just times where the noise isn’t there to bother them and the only things they focus on are each other and just being together. Because that’s what the holidays are about right? 

 

They always save opening their presents until the end of the day, a kind of suspense, you could say? Just a little something to look forward to later that night. 

 

So when the three of them a curled up around each other in front of the fireplace, each of them with an arm behind their backs and a bashful smile oh each of their faces. Which is odd to all of them because, well, none of them are bashful, it’s a word that doesn’t exist to them.

 

“Byun Baekhyun, why do you look like that?” Minseok asks, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Baekhyun gapes at him.

 

“Kim Minseok, why do  _ you _ look like that?” He says almost mockingly but blushes anyway. “Kim Jongdae, why do  _ you _ look like that, too?” He turns onto the youngest, who jumps in surprise.

 

“Look like what, Byun Baekhyun?” Jongdae challenges, his tail flicking out behind him, “And Baekhyun’s right Kim Minseok, why  _ do  _ you look like that?” Minseok glares at him, his own tail flickering behind him. This happens  _ every year _ , they really should be used to this kind of behavior. They’re all idiots.

 

“On the count of three, we show our gifts, okay?” Minseok orders, now moving both arms behind his back. The other two follow. “The rules are the same every year, got it?” They nod, determined looks on all of their faces. Who will have the best gift this year?

 

“One,”

 

They all lean forward.

 

“Two,”

 

They glance at each other, sizing up their competition.

 

“Three!”

 

They whip their arms out, and out to the sides, thrusting their gifts under each designated giftees’ nose. 

 

“Kim Minseok!”

 

“Byun Baekhyun!”

“Kim Jongdae!”

 

“Will you marry… me?” 

 

They all trail off, looking down at the tiny box beneath their noses, and all cry out in a roar.

 

“Are you kidding me?!” They yell simultaneously and immediately follow with, “Yes, you idiot!” And always in sync, they instantly crash into each other in a heap of arms, tears and silly babbling. When they pull away from each other, the naturally gravitate into giving each other sweet kisses.

 

“Wait, how long have you guys both been planning this?” Jongdae asks, his nose sniffily, “How did I not notice?”  Baekhyun and Minseok shake their heads and look at each other.

 

“How long have  _ you _ been planning this, Kim Jongdae?” The youngest shakes his head as well.

 

“I didn’t know you guys would be proposing the same day as me?” he tilts his head, eyes drying up. “You guys didn’t plan this either?”

 

“Well, I guess we all didn’t plan on proposing to each other on the same day, huh?” He chuckles, running a hand through his hair. “It’s… a yes from both of you right?” Jongdae slaps at him, whining.

 

“Of course it is, you dumbass!” he shouts, eyes getting misty again, “Right, Minseok?” Minseok nods dutifully.

 

“Of course.” He says, not an ounce of room for argument or disagreement. “Well… what do we do with all these rings now?” He looks down at all the engagement rings stuck snugly in their ring boxes still nestled in their hands.

 

“Oh, oh! Please put it on me!” Jongdae says excitedly, extending both hands out expectingly. Minseok and Baekhyun look at each other.

 

“Both of them?” Baekhyun asks, “That’s a bit excessive isn't it?” he says, but complies anyway, sliding his ring onto Jongdae’s finger. Minseok does the same on the other hand.

 

“That way whenever we hold hands, we’ll always be holding the hand our rings are on!” Jongdae chirps, motioning for Minseok’s and Baekhyun’s hands and doing the same to them, and then watching them do the same to each other. They all take a second to admire their rings.

 

“I love you both so,  _ so _ much. I don’t know what I would be doing without you both in my life.” Minseok whispers, eyes shining. Minseok rarely cries, so when he cries, they  _ all _ cry.

 

“Stop! You’ll make me cry again!!” Jongdae exclaims, hitting his chest softly. He’s already crying but Baekhyun can’t even make fun of him for it because he feels his own eyes start to water as he grabs for their hands. 

 

“We’re such idiots.” He says with a watery laugh, tackling them into the floor.

  
  


They may be idiots. But there’s one thing they know for sure; that they’re  _ total _ idiots for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> some notes to myself i used, but may not have made it into the story:
> 
> \- Everyone are hybrids!  
> \- jongdae is a ground-dwelling squirrel  
> \- minseok is a tree-dwelling squirrel  
> \- baekhyun is a tree-dwelling flying squirrel (nocturnal)  
> \- A group of squirrels is called a dray or a scurry  
> \- Chanyeol is a ferret hybrid  
> \- Kyungsoo is a crow hybrid  
> \- Baekhyun and Minseok does most of the woodwork  
> \- Sehun is a wolf hybrid  
> \- Joonmyun is a snowshoe hare  
> \- Jongdae is a menace  
> \- Yifan is a doberman  
> \- Yixing is a mini lop rabbit  
> \- Zitao is a skunk hybrid (he doesn't smell! scientists would never want that as a trait, but instead wanted just the unique coloring)  
> \- Luhan is a bobcat  
> \- Jongin is a poodle hybrid  
> \- Luhan adopted jongin on his own  
> \- Jongin in about 15~16  
> \- Zitao is about 5~6
> 
> when baekhyun mentions his "funny cartilage" it's bc (according to wikipedia) flying squirrels have cartilage in their wrists to help them fly, i didn't mean for it to coincide with baekhyun's double jointed-ness but hey, it worked out
> 
> lightly edited so i am also sorry for the really odd spacing?? i swear it looks better in google docs, and i hope it looks less eyesore-y on mobile :(
> 
> i am so annoying but, thank you for reading! please leave nice comments on this and the other fics in the fest! they all worked hard! <3
> 
> come talk to me! [twitter](https://twitter.com/chentlemenfirst) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Chentlemenfirst) ♡


End file.
